2027
by bananagirl.97
Summary: 16 years have gone since IOMG and it's not what you'd expect: Freddie and Carly are married. Sam and Freddie have 2 kids from their past. Carly & Sam no longer talk. Gibby is well...Gibby. See what happens as feelings change and flames are lit. SEDDIE. **DISCONTINUED**
1. A regular Thursday morning

**2027**

**Hey. I'm bananagirl.97 and this is my first ever ICarly Fanfic and first ever multi-chapter story =D. I love ICarly and hope my Fanfic is as good as the others. And may you not get it at first this is a SEDDIE story!**

* * *

><p><em>Freddie's POV<em>

"Freddie, breakfast is ready!" I hear Carly call from downstairs. I'm so hungry, it's unbelievable. I grab my tie and run down a flight of stairs to our kitchen. Carly is putting 4 plates on the table, mounted high with toast, eggs, bacon. Sausage, hash browns, mushrooms and baked beans-it smelled _SOOOOO _good. She looks up and at the sight of my gorgeous face (Just kidding) she smiles. I kiss her then sit at the table whilst adjusting the tie I had hurriedly put on.

"Boys, Come down for breakfast!" Carly shouts up from the foot of the stairs. As she says this, two boys in jeans and scruffy polo shirts rush into the room and make their way to their seats. I smile at them. My beautiful sons- Tyler and Harry. Tyler is 10 going on 35. The kid spends way too much time with my mum **(I'm British so I spell it with a u!).**Seriously you ask her to babysit once and suddenly my kid is set on being a neurosurgeon. What 10 year old wants to be a neurosurgeon?

Then there's Harry. Just six years old. He loves doing what all six year olds love: Soccer**(really it's football! )**, painting, watching Ben 10. These boys and Carly are what would widely be known as a perfect family. Yeah, Perfect.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I tell the kids to get in the car ready for school. I run back inside to get my bag ready for a day being the assistant manager of PearStore Seattle. Just as I'm about to leave Carly stops me.<p>

She puts her arms around my neck and leans up to kiss me. It's forceful and lustful. Our lips and tongues are moving around each other, almost making me forget the two children I had waiting in the car. I pull away and sort out my collar.

"Hey Baby," Carly says in a seductive tone. "The boys are at their piano lessons after school, so I was thinking we could have some Carly-Freddie time." She smiles up at me but I frown back

"Carly it's Thursday."

"So" she retorts.

"So, Thursdays I go to Sam's and spent time with the twins." At this I see her roll her eyes. She thinks I didn't notice but of course I did. "What was that?" I ask.

Carly bitterly replies, "I don't see why you spend so much time with that bitch! There's an ex in front of that wife for a reason. She's your ex-wife, you're divorced, finished, over! That means to most people, like me-your CURRENT wife, that you don't speak to your EX!"

I yell back at her, "Oh My Goodness! You are so possessive, so uptight. Just because the two of you are no longer friends, and Sam and I aren't married anymore, it does not mean we're not friends still. Katie and Jared are as much my kids as Tyler and Harry. You need to accept that and chill out." I pause a moment to follow the advice I just gave. "I'm leaving, the kids are going to be late."

And with that I slam the front door. Just a normal morning with my "Perfect" family…

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it. I promise it will become more seddie ish over time. Oh and btw, every couple of chapters will be a flashback just to let you know. Please review , I need to know your thoughts and suggestions. :) will update ASAP! Sorry it's short-it looks alot longer in my notebook:P Bananagirl.97 xx<strong>


	2. FB: That night

**A new chapter is up! Whoohoo-Let's all celebrate! I said it'd be up ASAP! :D sorry it's in Freddie's Pov. I will change to someone else's next chapter. Enjoy- bg.97 x **

* * *

><p>I look through the window, out into the courtyard. She's just sat there on the step sipping water. She looks so quiet, so vulnerable, so NOT Sam. I knock on the door saying some stupid greeting as I walk out. As she asks me about how much I know, I lean against the wall and stick my thumbs in my pockets.<p>

"But Carly's right," I say. She groans-more Sam-like than before. I tell her she can groan all she wants which leads into her going into a rant about how she doesn't love Brad. I wish she'd just admit it. It would be good for her. It would be good for all of us.

"Lately, every time I tell you Brad and I are doing something together, YOU want to come hang with us," I state.

"And that means I'm in love with him?" she replies

"Well You hate ME!"

"I never said I hate you." Never said… is she mad? She never stops telling me how much she hates me. Something is seriously up with this girl at the moment. She's completely deluded. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up in a mental institution the way she's been acting!**(see what I did there :P) **So I remind her of how much she's said it, exclaimed it, written it. SHE HATES ME!

"Just Leeeave," she shouts at me.

"Fine, I'll Leeeave," I say imitating her. "But before I go..." That's when Sam retaliates as she always does, with a threat. I'm not giving up though. I am going to give her the little speech I prepared if it kills me- which it might. Here it goes. Now it's gonna get serious.

"Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Coz you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't-"

And that's when I'm once more rudely interrupted. But not in the expected Sam-like way at all. Her hands are firmly yet gently gripping my shoulders and her soft, warm lips are pressed against mine- Slightly open, allowing our hot breaths to mingle. She's trying to pull me as close as possible to her and for some bizarre reason I can't justify, I don't want her to stop doing so. I also can't justify the colours in my mind, the exploding fireworks, and the chemistry. The chemistry that should have been there the times Carly kissed me but weren't. Sadly, the moment ends. I look at her in shock, trying to say something but not being able to find the right words.

"Sorry"

"It's cool."- It's cool? Why the hell did you just say it's cool Benson. And why now are you letting her run away?

I sit on the step where she was sat not that long ago. That's when I finally get it. It's like an epiphany moment in films when the lightbulb goes off above the characters' heads.

IT'S NOT BRAD, IT'S ME. And in the same way it's not Carly, it's Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked my take on IOMG! writing this chapter got me really pysched up for Ilost my mind! eep! i literally can not wait. i know what you're thinking- ihire an idiot hasn't even aired in the UK yet so how am i planning to watch ilost my mind? ways and means, my friend, ways and means. Mwahaha!:D also next chapter you'll be finding out more about Sam, Katie and Jared :P PLease review- bg.97 xx<strong>


	3. Thursday nights, family nights

**Hey it's me again. New chapter is up! :) Just want to say a massive thank you! It's amazed me how many people are reading this story and how many of you actually like it! Loads of you guys have added it as a favourite and it means so much to me. A big shout out to my first ever reviewer- Embrace Your Inner Gibby, and anyone else who took the time to review. Thank You. Hope you enjoy this chapter.- bg.97 x**

_(Sam's POV)_

I pick up the phone and call the pizza guy-every ring making me more and more hungry. Finally the guy on the other end of the phone picks up. Gosh, he took his time!

"Hi, I'll have 2 large meat feast pizzas, 1 large Margherita pizza, 2 buckets of fried chicken, 1 bottle of Pepsi and 1 bottle of Fanta fruit twist**(best drink ever :P)**"

Hesitantly I hear down the phone, "How many people do you have with you in your house?"

I scream back down the line, "None of your business, just bring the food, ok? Bye" Wow the mouth on that pizza guy!

_RING! RING! _The doorbell rings. I open the door and there in front of me is Freddie with a huge smile on his face. He is too gorgeous. Seriously, I cannot get over how hot that man is. The way his eyes sparkle the colour of chocolate, that sexy smirk he does. Oh crap, he just ran his fingers through his hair. I am badly turned on right now and I really shouldn't be. He's so hot, I think I might melt! Why did he have to go and marry Carly? The girl who hates me. I don't even know why she freakin' hates me!

"Umm, you gonna let me in, Sam?" he asks, that smirk still on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry about that," I say, pulling him inside and hugging him. It's a sweet hug which we savour because we miss "us" so much. He smells so good, like he always does, with a hint of musky vanilla. After a while, we decide to pull away.

"How you been?" he asks.

"The Usual. Busy. Dropping the kids off wherever they need to go. Working" Though the last one didn't really keep me that busy. I had a job as a receptionist in a law firm. Of course it had to be the law firm which Carly worked at. Ugh. I only work from 10-2 every day so I had a lot of spare time which I usually spent thinking about Freddie and reminiscing about the old days. But I was so glad he was here now. It was his idea, these Thursday family nights. Ever since we got divorced, he still comes over every single Thursday and spends time with me and the kids. It's completely admirable. Whoa, I should really stop calling them kids. They're 14 after all. Oh, damn it, I forgot about them. I should probably call them downstairs. "Kate, Jared! Your Dad's here so get your lazy asses down here at once!" At this point, two tired looking teenagers stumble down the stairs.

"'Sup Dad," Jared said and then walked into the front room where he collapsed onto the sofa.

"Hey Dad, good to see you" says Katie before doing the same as her brother.

I look up at Freddie who looks a little disappointed. "CATARINA AND JARED BENSON! COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR FATHER A PROPER HELLO!" I scream at them.

"You didn't have to do that," Freddie whispers in my ear.

"But of course I did," I reply with a smirk. So Katie and Jared walk back into the hallway and hug their Dad. At this he has a look of pure joy on his face. Sure he's got 4 kids, but the twins will always be the oldest. Be special. Be ours.

* * *

><p>As I said before, Kat and Jared are 14 years old. They were born on the 29th September 2013 at The Presidential Hospital of Seattle. You know, that place where Freddie's mum works (yes, she still works there!)<p>

Looking at them now, you can definitely tell that they are mine and Freddie's kids. They've both got my blue eyes and Jared's got my blonde hair too. Well, he did until he dyed it blue. The school weren't too happy about that! His hair is styled with a sweepy do kind of like- Justin Bieber's. Blech. Obviously my boy is a hell of a lot cooler than that douchebag. He tries to go for the Goth look- apparently it's a "Favourite with the ladies."

Katie has Freddie's brown hair but it's curly like mine. She's had red highlights put in but her hair is absolutely the same colour as Freddie's still. She has a side fringe cut and usually ties her hair up on one side of her face. She dresses like it did when I was her age. Kind of tomboy like but in a girly way. She doesn't wear make-up coz it's just not her thing. I look at her now and I'm so proud. I'm proud of both of them. They will always be my children no matter how old they get. Everyone said it was a mistake having kids at 19 but I am perfectly happy. This is my perfect family because I still count Freddie as part of the family. I know he'll always be there when I need them. That thought alone makes my day.

"I got you guys something," Freddie says delving into his bag. I look at my son and daughter, laughing at the way their faces suddenly perk up at the mention of presents. And then, I see what Freddie pulls out of his bag. Two brand new, custom made Pearpads with their names engraved on the back.

"Wow Dad, that is absolutely awesome. Thanks man!" says Jared when Freddie hands him his present. Katie gets up and gives him a big hug when she gets hers. And then Freddie does something unexpected he puts his hand back in his bag to get something else.

"You don't honestly think I forgot about you, do you Sam?" My heart can't help but skip a beat when he looks at me with that amazing smile of his. Then he pulls out for me a red Pearphone 7.

"Oh my gosh, how did you get this it's not out for another month?"

"I know people," His eyes twinkled as he said this. "Look what it says on the back"

So I looked and I could've cried at how beautiful it was._ To my dearest Sam, My best friend. You are perfect, don't ever change. Love from Freddie. . _This just brought all the memories back and although they were all great, they broke my heart, which is why I was so glad that the pizza guy arrived at that moment.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I suggested. So we sat and watched some vampire film that Katie liked. Just Freddie, Catarina, Jared and me. That's why I love Thursday nights.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the new chapter. Also it was a bit longer than the others so yeah! I made a breakthrough. I will continue ASAP! But in the meantime, please review. Bg.97 xx<strong>


	4. Movies, Texts and Memories

**Hey!:) A new chapter for you to enjoy. For those who reviewed here are the answers to your questions:**

**Claunat****: Be patient. They will get together eventually. Or will they?...  
><strong>**LyshaLuvsSeddie****: Yeah, I know that it's not very ex-husbandy but it's Sam and Freddie, They're hardly a normal couple are they? And don't worry, just keep reading. What you want will come soon enough.  
><strong>**Ilovepurpleromance:**** You'll find out why they got divorced later on. And glad you liked it  
><strong>**Embrace Your Inner Gibby****: Carly doesn't know yet but you wait until she finds out. Mwahaha! :) **

* * *

><p><em>(Katie's POV)<em>

I look around the room. To be honest, nobody gives a crap about this movie. Mum's looking at Dad with longing eyes_ again_ as he tells her about his day. Jay is texting one of the many sluts he makes out with and Dad is saying anything he can to make Mum laugh- not like it's that hard!

I don't even like this movie anyway. Sure there are hot guys in it but the plot line is cliché, the special FX team are terrible, and the script is completely dry. Anyways my mind is kind of distracted. I need to tell Mum and Dad about Caleb. My first ever date is in 9 days and I haven't told them. I've got to do it. In 5, 4, 3, 2-

"Mum, Dad, I need to tell you something," all eyes in the room are on me. Crap, I didn't think this through. "Well there's this names Caleb Lovewell and I really liked him and then he asked me out so of course I had to say yes so next Saturday is my first ever date."I finally stop ranting and take a breath. And then my parents started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I ask worried.

"Because you look so worried, baby," Mum said. "You didn't honestly think that we were going to do something stupid like ground you or murder him did you?"

"No, of course I didn't," I lie.

"I'm gonna interrogate him to check out if he's good for you but I promise that no murdering will occur," Dad said jokingly.

"What were your first dates like?" Jared asks Mum and Dad.

"Well mine was when I was 13 with a girl named Valerie. She was in the year above us at Ridgeway." That makes Jared smile and nod, I rolled my eyes. "The date itself went really well, it was at your Uncle Spencer's place, but then it turned out she just went out with me to make a web show better than ICarly." We all frowned for Dad's sake.

"So, you hoping to get your first kiss?" Mum asks me.

"You haven't had your first kiss yet?" Jared mocked. "I had mine when I was eleven."

So I replied. "Yeah, well that's because you're a man whore who has already slept with 5 different girls!"

At this new revelation, Mum and Dad both look shocked and Dad almost chokes on his pizza.

"Thanks Kay!" Jared says sarcastically. "I really wanted our parents to know that!"

I just smirk and give him the loser sign.

"You're 14 and you're sleeping around already! I would've thought that your mother and I raised you better than that. I mean I'm not saying sex is bad because it's great, but not when you're this young. 5 different girls- that is shocking, young man." This is the point you'd think Jared would become scared but he just answers back with a straight face.

"How old were you, your first time?"

"I was 18 but I was already married. Also I knocked your mum up so you better be freaking careful, Jared."

Mum spoke up. "So all this time whilst you've been sat there being an antisocial bastard, you've been texting multiple girls and completely disrespecting them?"

Jared swallowed. "No."

"Then give me your phone"

That's when Jay started to panic. Then Dad snuck up behind him, took the phone out his back pocket and began reading his texts.

"Holy Crab! These are really dirty. I think I'm going to throw up!"

That's when I thought that I ought to change the subject. "So, Mum, what was your first real boyfriend like?"

"His name was Jonah. We were perfect for each other. We spent every spare moment together. It didn't last though."

"Why not?" I asked.

Dad's the one who answers my question, "He used your mum. He liked Carly more."

"Kind of like you, then."

That comment makes all of us turn our eyes on Jared, faster than a bullet.

"Jared," Mum warned.

"What happened between me and your mum was completely different."

"Not really. You left Mum for Carly. The same Carly who hates us and wants you to have nothing to do with us. I bet she's really pissed off that you come here every single week. You know why you come here though, Dad? Because you feel Fricking guilty. You feel guilty about the fact that you broke mum's heart and it's never ever going to mend. That's your freaking fault. You and that She-Devil wife of yours. So just piss off Dad. Go back to your stupid bitch!"

Dad didn't retaliate. He just picked up his stuff and left.

* * *

><p><em>(Freddie's POV)<em>

I leave straight away. I run down 3 blocks until I reach Bushwell Plaza. This place had so many memories for the 3 of us: Carly, Sam and me. Why couldn't it just be like when we were teenagers? Like when we did ICarly?

I climb up the fire escape until I reach the 8th floor. I sit there and reminisce.

"_I was thinking-"_

"_That we should kiss?"_

We were so young. The same age Katie and Jared are now.

"_And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?"_

As if. Boy, we were naïve. We thought it could be just a one-time thing.

I think back to the events that just occurred over at Sam's house with Jared. My own son hated me. And as I had broken Sam's heart, he had smashed mine into a million tiny pieces. I can't hold it in any longer. I sit on the same step as I did when I was 15, and I cry. And cry. And cry…

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, right? Sorry it's so intense but this chapter is really important to Freddie and Jared's character development. I promise the next chapter will be more light- hearted! Please Review bg.97xx<strong>

**P.S. here's a competition for you- I'll give a shout out to anyone who can tell me which Shakespeare play the name **_**CATARINA **_**is from, and which **_**JARED, **_**Jared Benson is named after. The second one there is a clue for on my profile page. Good luck xxx ;)**


	5. FB: Dead Serious

**Sorry I've taken so long! Been uber busy! **

**Who loved iLost My Mind? I DID! :D it was hilarious, sweet and everyone's favourite seddie fan was back. Who could've asked for more? **

**Also well done to Channylover08 who correctly said that "Catarina" is from taming of the shrew. Go you! Keep guessing where Jared's from! (Here's a clue "we were the kings and queens of promise") And to Priincess Starlight and PurpleFlower17- how can you read my mind like that? :S**

**Well anyway, here's a nicer, more light-hearted chapter for you just like I promised. Enjoy bg.97 x**

* * *

><p><em>(Spencer's POV)<em>

I can't believe my little sister is going off to college. To study law and political science of all things! Oh I'll miss her so much and I know I won't be the only one. There'll be Sam, Freddie, Gibby and Brad who'll miss her just as much.

Oh no! Who am I supposed to get to pull me off of things I get stuck to? Or put out the fires I somehow randomly create? Or make breakfast when I oversleep? Oh wait, I'm married now. Amy will just do all of that stuff for me. I calm down now.

I still worry for her friends though. I don't think any of them are really ready to grow up just yet. First there's Sam and Freddie. They are perfectly in love so when Sam came home one day and said that she was taking a gap year, Freddie said the same. Then there is crazy old Gibby who's going to college in Nebraska to study Psychology- who knew right? Finally there's Brad, Carly's newest friend, without whom Sam may never have admitted her feelings for Freddie. Well anyway, Brad is going to a culinary school all the way in France! He said we can visit whenever we want and I think that Amy and I may have to take up on that offer…

Oh My Gosh, the cab is here to take her. I promised I wouldn't cry, promised I wouldn't cry…

Too late now.

"Well this is it," Carly says, smiling at all of us, even though we are stood there with weepy eyes. "See you at Thanksgiving."

We each take our turn to hug her and give our goodbyes. Like she said, this is it. She's becoming a…a… a… damn it, I can't say she's becoming a woman! Oh look, I just said it. Well actually I thought it. Okay then. Moving on.

* * *

><p>After Carly left, Brad and Gibby said their goodbyes too and left to catch their flights. Amy also left too to go meet up with some friends from work so now it's just me, Freddie and Sam left in the apartment. To hide from the awkwardness that had just been created, I tell them I'm going for a nap and then head to my bedroom.<p>

Don't think for one minute that I'm actually going to sleep! I grab a stool and sit next to the door so I can hear everything that's going on. I'm not some kind of freaky pervert, I just want to make sure they don't have sex on my couch- me and Amy did that before- or on my kitchen floor **(HIMYM reference :P)** I pick up the glass on my bedside table and push it against the door so I can hear better.

Oh Crap, they're making out! Just like at my wedding! Seriously, it's so damn awkward when you have to kick one of your ring-bearers out of your wedding for flirting during the ceremony. It's even more awkward when you find him sucking his girlfriend's face off in a supply closet at the reception venue!

Oh, gosh, they are really going for it! Well they must be if I can hear their spit swapping from all the way over here! Ugh- I've known these guys since they were little kids. Sam is practically a second baby sister to me. This disturbs me in ways you can't understand. Oh wait! It sounds like they've stopped.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," I hear Freddie say.

"What?" I can hear the curiosity in her voice. Then I hear Sam gasp. What happened? What did he ask her? Why didn't I hear him say anything?

"We're 18 Freddie. Your mum hates me. There is no way in hell that we can pull it off. How are you expecting to pay for a wedding?"

Holy Chizz! A wedding! Freddie pulled out a ring and proposed. I sure wasn't expecting that when I awoke from my hazy slumber this morning. Then Freddie completely throws me off the horse's saddle with the stuff that comes out of his mouth next.

"Who says anyone has to know? I'm not suggesting a big, fancy, white wedding. To be honest, I'm not even sure you can class this as a wedding proposal."

"You got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, Freddie. If it's not a wedding proposal, what the hell is it?"

"An elopement proposal. Think about it Sam. You, Me, running away and getting married at a little chapel in Vegas. We can travel the world together!"

I hear footsteps walking towards the front door.

"Benson, you're completely insane!"

"Yes, I am, But so are you! It's why we're so perfect for each other! You mean everything to me. Please, I really want to do this with you."

There's a moment of silence.

"Are you really serious about this?" why does she sound as if she's considering it?

"Dead Serious."

Once more, there is a moment of hesitation. And then,

"Let's do it." What? Why did she say that? They can't elope, they're kids! Maybe this is all a big prank because they know I'm eavesdropping. I rush out of my room and into the loft, where I find Sam engulfed in Freddie's arms, being spun around. No, they can't be so happy about this! Then they see me and smile even more.

* * *

><p>"You guys are gonna elope. Are you serious about this?" I ask them.<p>

They've given me the brief. I'm not to tell anyone where they've gone or why. To the rest of the world, Sam and Freddie have just gone "travelling." They'll keep me updated on how they are, but I'm the only one who'll know the truth. I sit on the couch now, awaiting an answer to my last question. I'm praying they'll say no. That they'll tell me it's all just a big joke. But then they say the two most painfully honest, heart- wrenching words, I'll ever hear.

"Dead Serious."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 5. Hope you liked it b3ecause it's probably my favourite so far. I've always found the idea of eloping so Daring and romantic! Hope you did too :) Please review- bg.97 x<strong>


	6. Thoughts at 3am

**Hello there peoples! I apologise for the long wait for the next update. I was on holiday and then it took me forever to finally get on to the computer. SORRY! But to make up for it, I've already written the next 3 chapters so I'll upload them as soon as possible : ) enjoy- bg.97 p.s Well done to agent 143 who correctly told me that Jared is named after the insanely awesome Jared Leto from 30 seconds to Mars.**

* * *

><p><em>(Carly POV)<em>

It's 2:45 in the morning. Where is he? He can't possibly still be at Sam's, could he? I am going crazy here; it's like space madness all over again! Finally, I hear the door open. Thank God! I was beginning to think that he had slept over at Sam's- which would've been the worst thing imaginable.

I get out of bed and put on a dressing gown to cover up my nightie. Then I rush down the stairs to the living room. Freddie is sat on the sofa with a beer in his hands. He's looking blank and distant.

"Freddie, I've been worried sick! Where the hell have you been?"

He looks up at me and answers calmly, "Bushwell."

Instantly, I understood. Just hearing the single word explains everything. Bushwell was our old home and old memories. It was our old life. The days of icarly were far behind of us but Freddie thought of them often- I could tell. We were only in our 30s but it was as if we had lived a hundred years with all that had happened in our lives. As much as I hate to admit it, I sometimes missed the simplicity of our teen years. "Ha," I think. Our teen years were on the other side of the universe from simplicity! But still. The old days were fun and careless. It was, in theory, simple. Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby and I. All we needed was each other.

But then Sam had to go and ruin all of it by kissing Freddie._ It's great. I think it's awesome._ What a load of rubbish! The only reason she liked Freddie was because it was so wrong. Like Romeo and Juliet. They knew they couldn't be together and that fact alone compelled them to be so.

Of course, Sam wasn't the only one to blame. Freddie was the one who had suggested eloping. In a way, it was his fault that icarly had finished. I mean, we said that we'd air an episode every time I was home from college. Little did I know that Sam and Freddie were off getting married and starting "A new Life" in San Francisco. It made me sick. It was a complete and utter betrayal of my trust.

"Hey Sweetie, let's go to bed." Freddie says as he chucks his empty can of beer into the bin.

I nod and kiss him before we go up the stairs to our room.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" I ask.<p>

Freddie sighs before telling me, "My son hates me. He thinks I just abandoned him and his sister and their mum. I can't believe that. He hates me! I just…" he pauses.

"Go on," I encourage him, wanting to know what he has to say.

"It's just that I try so hard to let them know that I care. Jared and Cat, Tyler and Harry too. I want to be a good father, and in way, I always kind of thought that I was. Well I was there for every step of the way. I loved him and I honestly thought that he knew that. I was there for his birth, his first day at school, first fight, first crush. Same for Katie. Tyler and Harry were a completely different experience to raise but they still know that I'm their father and that I love them. That I'll never leave them, no matter what."

I nod every so often throughout his whole little soliloquy. I knew that Freddie meant every last word he said, which is why those last few sentences hurt even more. I think back to my conversation with Tyler earlier on today…

* * *

><p><em>(FB: Earlier That Day)<em>

"_Wait, what?" I look at Tyler as he says this; the confusion is etched onto his face, so I repeat the information I just gave to him._

"_Freddie isn't your father. He doesn't know though so please don't tell him!"_

"_If Freddie isn't, who the hell is?"_

"_His name is Robert Hill. He was a professor at Seattle Tech. I met him through work whist he was claiming for a divorce with his wife. We began to like each other and started a secret affair. Then a month before your Dad and I got back together, I got pregnant. I just told Freddie that you came a month early."_

_Tyler looked blank as he tried to take this all in. I just felt relieved to have got it off my chest._

"_What about Harry?"_

_I sighed. "No, he's not Freddie's either. His father is a man named Mark James". I quickly added, "Please don't let this change your relationship with Freddie. He still believes that he is your real father."_

_And then I heard a scoff come from Tyler._

"_Excuse me!" I said horrified._

"_You know that the only reason Dad stays here is for Harry and I. How do you think he'd feel if he knew we weren't actually his children? We can all see that you and Dad aren't in a happy marriage; you might as well put it on a neon sign. And whilst you're at it, put up a billboard that reads "Freddie still loves Sam!""_

_I slapped him as hard as I could. I always said that I would never hit my children but it was a natural reaction to the brutal words flying from his mouth like sharpened daggers. And to my horror, he continued,_

"_Oh please Mum, don't even try to pretend that it's not true! He's always loved her and always will. The only reason that they broke up was you. YOU. Dad and Sam would probably still be married if they could be .And you know what? I wish that they were. At least he'd be happy."_

_I felt as if my heart was clawing the inside of my chest, trying to escape the hellhole my soul was._

"_Go to your room."_

_As soon as he left the room, I broke. Everything that had been running through my mind for years had just been said aloud by a ten year old._

* * *

><p>Once more, at three in the morning, I feel the clawing of my heart. But I ignored it. I look over to Freddie lying beside me. Oh well, I guess my heart will never get the escape it truly deserves.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So… What did you think? Well the only way I'll know is if you review. So do it! Bg.97 x<strong>


	7. Thoughts at 4am

**Chapter number 7: here you go- bg.97 x**

* * *

><p><em>(Jared POV)<em>

What the freaking hell did I do? I can't believe I said all that stuff to Dad. I can't believe he thought that I meant all of it. Crap! I'm such a jackass. Dad, of course, was right- what happened between him and mum was completely different to what happened with her and Jonah. I was just pissed off because Dad read my texts. What was I thinking? Oh wait, that's right, I wasn't! I've completely ruined things for Katie. She is going to be completely and utterly devastated if Dad isn't there to meet her first ever boyfriend next Saturday. I guess I'll just have to do it. I'll have to apologise to him. Face to face, as quickly as possible. Damn, that means that I'll have to go to Carly's house. Well I guess it's that or feel guilty for the rest of my life and when I look at it that way; choice number one is the easy option. I've got to be brave. First thing after school tomorrow, I'm going to Carly Shay's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry that it's so short but I think that I got everything that I needed in there. Well, anyway- REVIEW! Bg.97x<strong>


	8. FB:Unbelievable

**Hola readers! Sorry for the randomness, I just did my Spanish homework… going back to school this afternoon :( but yh that's right, I only have to go in for the afternoon YEAH : D Here's chapter 8 which I'm pretty sure you'll all love, because it's full to the brim with SEDDIE! Let's all smile and jump up and down :) ! Anyway, here you go…**

* * *

><p><em>(Sam POV)<em>

"I can't believe it!" I exclaim.

"What? That we're in a motel room in Vegas?"

"No. But Yes."

Freddie guesses again, "That you're my wife, Mrs Samantha Benson?"

"No. But Yes."

Freddie tries a third time, "That you're lying in a bed with me naked after we just made love for 4 hours straight?"

I laugh but reply once more, "No. But again, yes."

Freddie rolls over to face me. "Then what is it that you can't believe?" I can see that he really wants to know the answer.

"I can't believe that I got your name tattooed on my body!"

Freddie chuckles and pulls me in closer. His fingers trace my name, tattooed at the top of my left thigh. He leans in and kisses me passionately. As he pulls away he whispers in my ear. "I think it's really hot."

Then I grab him and bring his lips to mine once more with as much passion as I can muster from within me. I slip my tongue into his hot mouth and soon enough, our tongues are dancing together. A fiery tango which neither of us wants to end. Freddie's hands are travelling all over my body and mine are doing the same over his. They stop at his abs, feeling the definition in his muscles. Eventually we pull our lips apart but Freddie doesn't stop kissing me, instead he moves his soft, warm lips down to my neck. His hot breath against my skin makes me shiver and moan. Then he begins to suck my neck. I know it's going to leave a huge hickey but I don't care. It's just him and I making love… And he is Unbelievable.

* * *

><p>"WOW!" I say as I lie next to my husband. That still felt weird to say but at the same time, it felt so right.<p>

We'd calmed down from the heat of what had just happened and had put some clothes on- well Freddie put on his boxers and I put on a bra and a pair of shorts. Well what can I say? We loved the feeling of our bare bodies against each other. We were married now anyway so it wasn't as if we'd sinned.

I smiled to myself. I'd actually kept one law and it was one for a religion that I didn't even really believe in. I never had. The only times I had been to church were with Freddie. Only his closest friends knew this, but Freddie really was a devoted Christian. He went to church every Sunday, said his prayers. He didn't steal or lie and the worst cuss he'd ever say was crap. It sounds strange coming from me, but I always found his belief so beautiful and intriguing.

Growing up with my mum was completely different to Freddie's childhood. She was so sceptical to every kind of faith. Melanie was the polar opposite; she went to a catholic school and was forever trying to convert me. I just felt she was too forceful.

Freddie was different, he believed and was happy that he did and not once did he try to force it upon me. That's why I was okay with it when he asked if we could wait until marriage to have sex.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me.

"The fact that we waited," I answer him honestly.

He slips his arms around my waist. I shiver at his touch.

"Was it worth it?" he asks. His face was showing the nerves that he was never too good at hiding.

I smile at him. "Absolutely, because I love you."

His eyes twinkled at that. They always did when I said those three little words to him. It was as if there was a switch to turn on the light in his eyes, and those words were it.

"I love you too Benson."

I laughed and the noise rang in the air. I had completely forgotten that he could now call me what I'd been calling him for years. Somehow though, although I had always used the nickname when insulting him, I loved the feeling I got in my stomach when he called me that. I can't believe I'm going mushy over Fredward Benson. I lean towards him and kiss him once more. This time it's more romantic. It's sweet and slow. Full of love and not lust. Who would've thought it? Sam Puckett had found love. And she'd found it before Carly Shay.

* * *

><p>It was later on in the day and Freddie and I had finally decided to get washed and changed. Once we were, we got in his car and he started driving. Freddie hadn't yet told me where we were going and I was beginning to get impatient.<p>

"So you ready to find out where we're going?"

"I've been ready since we got in the car Fredward."

He rolled his eyes at my usual Sam-like comment. "Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you now."

"Finally!" I added cheekily.

"Well I felt we can't get married and not have a honeymoon," I sit up as Freddie talks. I like where this is going. "So I phoned Brad, and we are going to spend the next two weeks in Paris."

Paris? Yes, I thought. I was so excited! I'd always wanted to go to Europe but my mum could never afford it. I was about to kiss Freddie to thank him but then I remembered that he was driving so I decided against it. I smiled. This was it- The Bensons were on the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you loved the Seddieness :) Please Review, I'd love to know what you think. I don't know when I'll next be able to update because of school, but I'll try and be as quick as possible :P bg.97 xx <strong>

**p.s Also i'm going to work on some other stuff too. You can check it out if you want, but it won't be icarly. itwill be stuff like Doctor who and Merlin (:**


End file.
